A Simple Mistake
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: "My name," Natalie said with a calm but angry voice. "What have you done to my beautiful name?"


**Dedicated to The Gone Angel :D I'm sorry it took me so long but my weeks are crammed full of tests right now... sad, I know. Now get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues**

* * *

Attending a school was not Natalie's idea of fun.

She hadn't even entered the gate and she was already making a list in her head on what possibilities she had to escape. The place didn't look run-down or anything but the day was rainy and rain meant mud. Each step squished and with each squish Natalie cringed.

She looked down at her mud-splattered shoes in disgust.

"Bring me to the door," she instructed the butler who was holding the umbrella above her head. "I'll expect you back here five minutes after I call you."

They walked to the front door and the butler started turning around to leave.

"Bring a change of clothes," she ordered.

"Yes, Miss Kabra," the butler said with a nod.

Natalie took a step inside and immediately wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The corridor was warm and it smelled of sweat and garbage. Natalie pulled a bottle of perfume out of her bag and sprayed it around herself which earned a few weird glances from the students. Natalie fixed them with her death stare and they turned away quickly.

Since she didn't know where anything was, she tapped the closest person to her on the shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me," she said as the student turned around. "Can you tell me where the principal's office is? I'm new."

The girl turned around. "Sure, that way, third door to the left."

Natalie thanked her coldly and walked in the direction the girl had pointed.

She pushed the door open and walked inside gracefully.

"What can I do for you, sweetie pie?" the woman at the desk answered with a warm smile.

"My goodness, you're the new student, aren't you? I'm terribly forgetful, could I have your name, honey?" she asked.

"Natalie. Natalie Kabra," Natalie stated simply.

"Oh, aren't your parents big in art? Now that you mention it, I think I've seen you before, on the news maybe? Well welcome to your new school, honey pie."

"Yes, you probably have seen me. I could buy this entire school with my pocket money," Natalie replied coldly.

"Oh, we've never had anyone famous in the school, dearie. I think you'll fit right in with our students."

"I can tell. Rule one of having a wealthy person in the school: Do not, and I repeat, not, call me 'dearie', 'sweetie', 'honey pie' or other obnoxious nicknames. You have no right to call me by anything apart from my real name, is that clear, peasant?"

The woman's smile disappeared momentarily. Then warm smile spread across her face again.

"Of course, I'll just write your name down here," she said cheerfully.

Her finger ran down a list of student's names until she reached the end.

Natalie took a step towards her to see what she was writing.

"There we go, see?" the woman said and showed her the sheet of paper.

Natalie's eyes flashed with anger when she saw what was written.

"What is this?" Natalie asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the woman said, looking taken aback.

"My name," Natalie said with a calm but angry voice. "What have you done to my beautiful name?"

She shoved the list at the woman angrily.

"What's wrong with it?" the woman asked as she peered at the words on the list. "I don't see a problem."

"You don't see the problem?" Natalie shouted. "This is the problem!" her finger hovered over a letter in her first name.

"What is this 'H' doing here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Fix it," Natalie said in a dangerously calm tone of voice. Her hand hovered over her pocket where she kept a few vials of fatal poison but refrained from using it.

'She isn't a Cahill,' she thought.

The woman opened a drawer hurriedly and pulled out a TippEx. She swiped it over the name and corrected it.

Natalie smiled and took her schedule out of the woman's shaking hands.

"It was an honest mistake, Miss Kabra," the woman tried to explain.

"Just tell me where my first class is," Natalie cut in. "And maybe I won't have to sue you."

The woman nodded enthusiastically. "Room one hundred, all of the rooms should be marked on your schedule."

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Simpkins, dear."

"What did I say about the nicknames?" Natalie asked.

"No nicknames," Miss Simpkins muttered.

Natalie smiled. "That's right, Miss Simons."

Natalie walked out of the room before Miss Simpkins had a chance to say anything.

'Simpkins,' Natalie thought. 'What a pathetic name.'

She walked to the class and sat down. There were only a few students there but they gradually started filing in.

The teacher came in last and closed the door behind himself.

"Good morning, class!" he started. "It's the beginning of another-"

The door opened.

"Sorry I'm late," the person began. "I got... held up."

The person stepped into the room completely.

Natalie held back a gasp.

"You're too late for class again, Dan," the teacher said. "That makes forty-five minutes of detention. And why are you late this time?"

Dan stuffed his hands in his pockets and he looked down.

"The government won't let me tell you, sorry," he said with a serious face.

"That's interesting. Wasn't there a giant dung beetle last time? You can sit down now."

"There was a dung beetle," Dan said as he took a seat.

"Now class, I know it's the middle of the year but, as some of you might have noticed, we have a new student. Natalie, would you stand up, please?"

Natalie stood up for a moment and sat down again almost instantly.

The teacher went on with his classes but Natalie wasn't really listening since she had learned all these things before, being a Lucian.

After the classes, Natalie stood in front of the door as the other students walked past her into the rain.

A few minutes after everyone had cleared out, a black limo pulled into one of the parking lots.

"You're late," Natalie informed the driver when he had reached Natalie.

The drive back to the mansion was mostly silent.

"Ian!" Natalie called from the door.

Ian's footsteps could be heard as he approached slowly.

"I'm changing schools!" she exclaimed and stormed to her room. "Or you rid it of the peasants!"

Ian sighed and took out his phone to look for any other schools.

* * *

**I hope you liked that, please leave a review, they make me so happy :3**

**See ya,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


End file.
